Imprisoned Insanity (On Hiatus)
by Irony of a Bipolar Poker Face
Summary: A mysterious character shows up at Camp Half-Blood, no one knows who or why they are doing this. The seven get picked off one-by-one, they continue to get notes from a group called the "Impossible Inmates." Will this mysterious killer be stopped? Will she have mercy on any of their poor souls? Or will they be destroyed by pity and curiosity. Not all stories have a happy ending.
1. The End Begins

Chapter One

Two teens arrived on an island connected to a caliginous forest. A girl and a boy. The girl immediately ran toward the forest only to stop and stare back at the boy, which sent a chill down his spine. She had been quiet the whole trip, not one word spoken. Still staring at him eerily, the girl's image flickered, before dissolving into the darkness.

He spun, wide eyed, thinking she had done something. She had. Looking at the machinery's (his ride's) engine he discovered the whole left side of it was missing. It was oozing oil. With mixed feelings he frantically looked through the sand, praying to find the missing parts. After getting up he realized she had used him. Also, near the shore there was writing on the sand which read in capital letters "HAVE FUN." He was lost; he didn't think she was dangerous. Although she was stronger than she looked. The happiness in her before seemed so real. He had many things racing through his mind; confusion, fear, shock, anger, and sadness surrounded him. Overwhelmed, he fainted.

He opened his eyes, groggily, needing a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Surrounding him were trees with drooping branches to make the setting uncanny. He jumped back, alarmed, when he saw the girl sitting on a branch smirking evilly. Her eyes glowed, black as coal, and he was convinced they could have been the eyes of a demon. Pure hatred flowed from her eyes, masking her gratitude. Their time had been short; she could have been insane and was hiding it all along. But why? What had happened while he was gone?

"I will get my revenge, but it won't be the last thing I do. I hope you enjoy your time in this forest. I'm doing to you what you did to me. The rest won't be so lucky, anyone who gets in my way, won't have enough time to finish saying 'uh oh'. In fact, everyone deserves to die. You better pray for mercy if you even think about helping your petty friends." The girl said, and she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

All he had with him was a scrap of bronze metal.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Camp Half-blood, everything was back to normal. Except, instead of seeing heaps of people that were injured, there were even more campers than last time. Obviously. Everyone followed their daily routine. It was about one month after Leo's death and they all had gotten over it, somewhat. The six that remained were staying together for safety precautions.

Percy had been helping Tyson with a project in their cabin. He had gone to get supplies in the middle of the night. This gave Percy time to take a short nap, assuming Tyson would wake him up when he got back. Percy dropped right on the spot. He woke up the next day still on the floor dazed. He searched all around camp for Tyson, and he wasn't the kind of guy to be able to find a good hiding spot.

Percy was worried something had happened to him. "Not cool man. I don't think it's time to play hide and seek now." He searched all over camp, calling his name, and asking everyone if they had seen him. Nobody had.

"Percy! Hey, what's wrong, "Annabeth asked, trying to walk over to him but he kept running around.

He didn't even stop to eat breakfast. He asked Chiron if he could leave and search for Tyson. But Chiron had denied, and said he would turn up. Percy ran to his cabin, he started hyperventilating, and then he caught himself. He sat on the bunk and tried to calm down.

"Get it together, man," he said to himself. "We'll find him."

He got up, wondering why he had said "we'll."

Tyson had gone into the Big House to ask if Chiron if they had a curtain tool the night before. He entered and saw a hallway, seemingly endless, that had not been there before.

"Friendly horse man? Mr. God? "He called out as he walked. Tyson walked on and on, feeling almost as if he was being...followed. He heard a tune (d flat, c, d flat, e, c) It sounded familiar and creepy. He thought the Stoll brothers were pulling a prank on him, he didn't think it for sure. No one had seen them for days.

He got to the end of the hallway after what seemed like forever and reluctantly opened the door. There was a flash of light, like a camera had taken a picture of him. Everything was normal. He saw nearly a hundred jars of peanut butter stacked on the pool table. He squealed with delight and grabbed the jars. Twisting off a top, he stuck his fingers into the jar, licking what he could off his fingers. There was a light mist forming around him. He could hear hissing, but he ignored it.

He had completely forgotten about the supplies and walked to the door where he came in. He didn't even notice that the hallway was back to normal. He rammed into the door. Jars went everywhere. He got up and on his way out he saw a figure, its image flickering.

He walked out of the building with a big smile, enjoying his peanut butter. He stopped on the porch and was greeted by an invisible force. He felt a bronze sword run through him. The poor cyclops lay, dying on the porch, his last thoughts being that his brother killed him.

In the morning the body was gone, as well as the blood, and no one from the big house knew what had happened. Percy had started his search for Tyson, and he was found. The last place Percy would think to look. The beach. He found his brother dead, half buried in the sand. There was a note on him. He whipped it off Tyson and threw it in his pocket; he knew he did not want to read it then. He looked at the body, pale faced, a small amount of peanut butter on his hand and cheeks. Percy started to get angry, but it was completely masked by his sadness. They tried all they could to see if they could bring him back, but it was too late.

* * *

This game can be won.


	2. Close Encounter

Chapter Two.

My first day was a disaster. It wasn't fun. My day started out with a funeral, and freaking funeral. Some guy, apparently a cyclops, died yesterday. How, nobody knows. They found him on a beach with a stab wound. Then it got worse. I never liked violence. Yet I got claimed by the one and only, Ares. Just great. But I think the worst part of my day was the moment I nearly died. Let me introduce myself, I am an OC. My name was never assigned a name. In fact, I was the describe as "disposable." I know that seems unreasonable, but you should see what happened to me. Back to story mode.

* * *

A new camper joined camp just as they were commencing a funeral. He awkwardly sat down while they all sobbed. He was relieved to see humans, of course he would occasionally see something abnormal. But the centaur...

He walked up to a girl "Uh...I'm sort of new here. Whats going on?" He asked.

"Tyson, the sweetest person- well, uh, cyclops, I've ever met. He died today, or yesterday." The girl said, blinking away tears.

After they burned the shrine, the new camper was assigned to the Hermes cabin. About 2 seconds after he stepped into the cabin he was claimed by Ares. He was introduced to his new cabin-mates. After having a slightly violent/"kindest format of initiation" he got to eat dinner which again amazed him.

After dinner they got to play a game of capture the flag, despite what had happened that day. The day only got worse. The new kid was positioned as border guard being the newbie. The armor weighted him down, his shoulders felt like they were being impaled by spikes that wouldn't break into your skin unless you moved it one too many times.

He felt like a useless guard because a group of 3 ran straight through him and snatched the flag. Literally everyone ran after the flag, he managed to knock down the person holding the flag, then another demigod, a brown haired girl picked it up and ran faster than lightning into the forest. Half of the team charged into the forest. Then there was an ungodly scream.

A horn sounded near the middle of the forest, coming from Chiron. The rest of the team ran towards the sound and the boy followed. Everyone who got there was crowded around a tree (not Thalia's tree). The boy pushed through the crowd and saw something horrifying. Two boys, one slightly older than the other. They were obviously biological brothers. The horrifying thing is that they _both _were hanging from a tree with a rope around their necks. A girl was stroking one of the boy's faces, sobbing, sniffling. Chiron two other girls went over to comfort her. Apparent suicides.

He later learned that the boy's names were Conner and Travis Stoll. That girl was Katie Gardner, Travis' girlfriend. The games were cancelled even if the team had already won. They held yet _another _funeral. It was lights out immediately after, he had been told there was suppose to be songs and a big bonfire. It seemed they weren't in the mood for it.

The worst part of the day was the most violent. The boy took the top bunk of the head counselor's bed, Clarisse. It was the only place near a window. The boy had trouble sleeping, thinking about how the same thing could have happened to him. Chiron himself has promised to ensure his safety. Suddenly he regretted taking the window bunk. After blinking once a girl appeared in the window. She looked around 16-ish, extremely creepy and unsettling to look at. She stared at him with black soulless eyes, a demon's eyes. Her hair was a mess, tangled, dirty, and in bunches. He went under the covers shaking violently, breathing heavily.

"Clarisse!" He called out. "The window!"

No answer. He slipped out of the covers and took a deep breath. The girl at the window was gone. His heart started pounding as if it was going to jump right out of his chest. He jumped off his bunk and ran to a light and turned it on.

The boy let out a gasp the woke the _remaining _Ares kids. Half the cabin, -excluding Clarisse- had been impaled with their own weapons. And worst of all, the girl from outside, the image of her on the window...was a reflection. She had been inside the cabin, not outside. The boy ran out of the cabin and the others flooded out. Clarisse was left inside, ready to battle the girl in her pajamas, and the door closed itself.

Everyone was too shocked to move. They waited. To their relief, Clarisse bursted out of the door; at the same moment something snagged her shirt collar, lifted her, snatched her weapon, and ran her through with it. Clarisse collapsed and the cabin door flew open with no one inside.

* * *

ǝuo ou ʎq

Notes: When I killed off the Stoll I immediately grabbed at my heart because THAT HURT OH MY GODS. Then I ate the rest of my snickers bar. (If you don't get the reference that's just sad.)


	3. Death's Penalty

Chapter Three.

The last few days everything went smoothly. There were no more deaths since the Ares cabin incident. But then, Percy remembered something, well, two somethings. One he forgot about the note that was left on Tyson the moment he found him, it was still in his pocket. The other thing was that he had been wearing the same pants for three days straight even though he had other pairs. He had been pretty depressed for the past few days, but now, he was even more heartbroken.

He took a deep breath and took out the note.

_They will not rest_

_Until she meets the mistress at the crest ~ Impossible Inmates_

He had an idea of what that meant, but he shared the note to Annabeth and Chiron to confirm.

"Crest? Like the top of Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth asked.

"Could be. Or it could be on a mountain...like Mount Tam," Percy said.

"There's also the thought of whom 'they' and 'she.' We've already established the 'mistress' would be the killer or a ghost." Chiron said.

"And we haven't even considered that the note is signed. Who the note was attached to. Why this is happening-" Annabeth said.

"You know guys, the note could mean you Annabeth. Maybe the killer murdered my brother to get into my head, jumble my emotions, she know you would be affected too because your weakest point is me. But why she didn't just kill me..." Percy said.

"It's true, you were upset to see Percy in such a distressed. We could send you to Half-Blood Hill to-" Chiron

"How we are going to solve this is obvious, but if you think you're sending _my _Annie out there, you've got-" Percy said, then Annabeth cut her off.

"HEY! I can handle myself, you're the one who needs me."

"That may be true, but- I am still not the one with a problem with not falling off cliffs- yeah, that.

"This coming from the man who forgot he had a note in is pocket and left it there for 3 days and could have avoided 2- no HALF A CABIN'S death," Annabeth asked.

"...Well there doesn't seem to be another _logical_ way."

"Someone who can kill half a cabin, the _Ares_ cabin especially, should have no problem showing you up. Or me."

"They were sleeping!"

"Sorry to interrupt your argument, but what if the Stoll brothers didn't commit suicide. It could have been where she started judging by the how long the bodies were dead," Chiron interrupted

"How does that help us," Annabeth asked.

"It might just tell us where she came in from, and when she arrived," Chiron explained.

"It's not like she said 'others are coming." Percy said.

"Look, if 'they' are all the other campers I _need _to try save them. For camper protection." Annabeth said ending the conversation.

She went outside, it was still dark so she took a flashlight. She stared up at the hill wondering what, or who, she would encounter. The moon was completely gone, perfect setting for a meeting of a killer, in the middle of the night. Percy watched from the porch as Annabeth walked up the hill and waited. And waited.

THENs he waited some more. After more waiting, Annabeth decided to get up and walk around. She walked onto a lump on the ground, which made a clicking sound. She looked down, and then back up deciding not to move thinking it was a land mine.

"BOO!" Two boys popped out of a tree. One of them fall out of the tree. Annabeth sprang back, startled by them. When her foot left the ground there was a dramatic "dun dun duuu" the came from the ground, muffled.

She heard one of the boys laughing, but when she saw their faces she yelped. They were the Stolls. "You two are alive," Annabeth exclaimed, dropping and breaking the flashlight.

"What do you mean? We never died, we just got lost in the forest. We set that prank years ago, you tripped it just now and we just so happened to find our way out." Travis explains while Conner was still rubbing his head.

"The whole camp thinks you- Why were you in the forest?"

"We were catching Nymphs in traps. But neither of us remember what happened after." Conner said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some more-"

Travis looked surprised as if he remembered something and gasped interrupting Conner, "I remember. The lady- she- she tripped one of our traps and tried to kill us. I couldn't make out her face because it was so dark, but I'll never forget those cold, soulless eyes." After he finished talking a note blew right into is face and smacked him.

He read it and handed it to Annabeth, "I think it's for you."

* * *

_Please help me_

End note: And to anyone who thinks I'm sick. Yes, I am thanks for embracing it. I'm just hurt you mean it as an insult. Like I said you wanna test your emotional stability this is what to read. If you think I'm a sadist you are DEAD wrong. WRONG. WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Also if anyone had read my review(s) [*you're] that's how mach I care right there.


	4. Dead In the Hills

The teenager made a tree house while he was settling in the forest, he had been left in. Birds were chirping and screeching at their loudest. The boy had no weapons, but his own powers, which were draining him much quicker than normal. He climbed up higher on the tree breaking a few branches on the way up. When he was at the peak he saw there was forest spreading out for miles in every direction.

Out of nowhere, a hundred birds flooded out of the trees like they were running away from something. The birds knocked the boy of the tree and he landed hard on his head. He was still conscious; It was amazing he still didn't have a concussion. The girl appeared on the branch he had just fallen off of.

The girl looked completely different. Her hair was in a perfectly messy braid, with a white gown on top and a shaded color from white-to-black that reached the bottom of her gown. Her nails had been painted blue.

"I see you've made a house." She said, her voice double sided, a dark gravel sounding one and her normal one. She tapped a wall and it became lopsided. She looked at it, as if examining how to destroy it. "How does it feel to be abandoned, left alone. Not knowing what you did to deserve this-"

"I have an idea of what I did-"

"HUSH. I am in the middle of an explanation, and it will end quicker if you don't speak." She said with her normal voice gone. "The only thing that you and I will have different is that you will have no hope. You will have nothing to look up to. There will be nothing to rob you of your hope, since you won't have it."

"But you're immor-"

"YOU CANNOT DIE HERE. Only suffer." She said coldly, her figure dispersed. He could almost here he whisper in a fragile voice, "This game can be won."

* * *

Annabeth snatched the note; it was blank. No writing, no sunken down part where writing should be. No unreadable cursive.

"There's nothing on here," Annabeth said, looking the paper from all angles and squinting. The Stolls were looking behind her, Travis jumped back slightly, they had half terrified half hateful looks.

"What do you mean?" Conner said quickly and grabbed the paper, then showed her where it was, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What are you guys staring at?" Annabeth asked then looked behind her. For a split second she saw a cloaked figure with only its mouth visible. She felt the wind slap her. "What- What just happened." She slowly turned her head and it happened again.

The two boys saw the figure put its finger up to its mouth, signalling it was telling them to keep quiet.

"The- the note says don't look behind you..." Conner finally said, heart skipping beats. Annabeth instinctively looks behind her and this time instead of feeling like she had been slapped by the wind it was like she was hit by a fireball.

Annabeth yelped again. She dared not look back again. "I don't know what just happened, but I'd rather not be outside while discussing this. Big House." She started walking backwards slowly toward the house, the figure had perished, but they weren't going to take any chances on being stabbed so they guided Annabeth to the Big House.

Percy was waiting relieved to see Annabeth had come back alive. Although she was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed when they gotten to the porch.

Percy practically wheezing said "YOU TWO- DEAD- WHAT-" He pulled himself together and finished her sentence. "DID YOU TWO PRANK US BECAUSE THAT PRANK WON'T BE SO FAKE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU."

The two hid behind Annabeth, "We don't know what you are talking about! WE SWEAR!" Annabeth gave them a cold stare. She walked into the big house, tugging the brothers by their ears.

Chiron in his wheelchair stood (er sat) with an arched eyebrow. "Why are you hauling ghosts."

"Ghosts?!" Percy, Annabeth, and the Stolls exclaimed in unison.

After much explaining and a few slap threats (and some actual slaps), the Stoll remembered exactly what had happened. (But that's a story for another chapter.)

"Well. I see we have a lot more to talk about. We will need border guards, but since we are down on demi-gods we will need reinforcements. Percy. Annabeth. Got to your cabins, we will talk more tomorrow." Chiron said.

"But-" Percy protested, then thought better of it.

In the morning Annabeth raced to Percy's cabin and banged on the door repeatedly until he opened it. "Yes?" Percy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Annabeth signed in relief, "Oh good, you're still alive. Come on, I've got a few theories to discuss."

Percy complained, then was reminded that the fate of the camp depended on investigating and stopping the killer before striking again. They went to eat breakfast, everything was normal. Naturally something horrible would happen when everything was "normal." But not this time.

Percy and Annabeth communicated via eye contact. Percy had gotten a few things out of the conversation: They needed to start looking for clues in the forest, question campers (of course they didn't know why they hadn't started that already,) and figure out who sent/who exactly was the killer. Percy heard everyone gasp, breaking his concentration. The Stolls were messing with the campers who didn't know they were alive- free ghosts. It was hilarious watching them struggle to pick a fork. Chiron tried to calm everyone down and explained. Katie started crying all over again, then Travis went to comfort her.

After breakfast and a lot campers staring, Annabeth and Percy got the brothers out of the pavilion and got them in the forest.

"You two can't just waltz-" Annabeth started to say.

"Float." Percy corrected.

"-into crowded place like that! You made poor Katie cry."

"But its boring being dead!" Conner whined.

"Would you rather be in the Fields of Punishment? Because that can be arranged." Annabeth said threateningly.

"I think Clarisse's attitude is rubbing off on you." Percy said changing the topic for a second but not making anything better.

Annabeth facepalmed, "Ugh, shut up Seaweed Brain. You guys, do you remember what killed you clearly? You said it was human, but what else do you remember?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure, but her hair was chocolate-brown-" Travis started.

"It was in a ponytail." Conner said.

"I couldn't really see her face but, she was wearing a blood red dress that was yellow on top and was wearing gloves like she had to kill us then had to rush to a ball."

"And she gave orders to thin air!"

Percy had no idea what that meant, they paused thinking what else they could remember. "That's it? All I can think of is- no...not her. You obviously heard her voice, what about her skin color?"

"Her voice was human, and her skin was seriously pale, but not ghost pale." After Travis finished saying that Annabeth remember the hooded figure that smacked her. She wasn't transparent, but her skin color made it look that way.

"We should look for clues now that we have an idea of what she looks like." Annabeth said. A piece of paper again flew into Travis's face.

"AGAIN?! Seriously?" Travis said. "I can't pick up a fork, but the GODS FORBID a piece of freaking paper flew through me."

Annabeth quickly took the note. "My face requests a thanks." Travis said with folded arms but Annabeth ignored. She read the note aloud:

_"Until their surrenders there will be no menders, next goes all defenders." ~ Impossible Inmates_

"And what better way to end that riddle than a 'that's how I roll.'" Percy said.

"We should tell everyone about this. I have a feeling she doesn't just mean _our_ camp." Annabeth said sounding pretty worried.

* * *

ǝq ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝן

**(Finally I'm going to get Jason and the others to join our little game)**


	5. No Help

"She showed mercy, that's gotta mean something. Maybe there's a reason-" Jason said.

"Wait, what mercy?" Annabeth asked confused for once.

"The Stoll brother's ghost are still technically here, maybe- maybe she's trying to help us- or herself." Jason explained.

"The Ares cabin, some people survived." Percy added.

"Some? _Some? _Yes, there is probably a reason she showed mercy. A _bad _reason."

"Can I just-" Travis almost got to say.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth yelled at Travis.

"Alright calm down." Piper said putting charmspeak in her words.

Annabeth calmed down slightly, "Can we just-"

Yet another ghost burst into the big house. They recognized it was a girl, Clarisse. That's when everyone went crazy.

"WE'RE NOT ALONE!" Conner yelled happily. Meanwhile everyone else wasn't so happy. Clarisse was just as confused as everyone else, although she was more concerned of her inability to speak.

"If you would just listen for ONE SECOND." Travis yelled and everyone shut up. "Thank you. As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted! We found the recorder Conner was-"

"What recorder?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, you didn't mention anything about a recorder yesterday." Percy said.

"How did we not notice we were ghosts and not alive? Both questions that we should leave for later. Now, it was still recording when we found it, so after we...lost our consciousness we could still know where she was going after or what she said after."

"Wait I thought you couldn't pick up anything!" Percy said.

"That's what I said!" Conner said.

"Give it." Clarisse snatching the recorder with ease. "Why do you even have this?"

"We may or may not have planted recorders...everywhere..." Conner admitted. Nobody was bothered by this, like they expected that answer.

They played through the recording:

-_feedback-_

_Conner: __Turn that thing down will you...Its a little quiet for a forest._

_Travis: Yeah, because this forest is never quiet._

_-trap setting off sound-_

_-muffled laughter-_

_Travis:__ Looks like we got one._

_Conner: __Are we fishing or something that you have to say it like that?_

_Travis:__ Shush you. That sounded like one of the traps set for the dragon._

_Conner: Even better! Let's go check it out._

_-rushed footsteps-_

_Conner: Oh. My. Gods. How did you- Woah, were'd it go?_

_Travis: You! How'd you do that? Who are you?_

_-leaves ruffling-_

_-wind howls-_

_-panicked breathing-_

_Conner: Dude. Chill. It's probably just a nymph trying to scare us._

_Travis__: You saw her! She was human! She-_

(Conner interrupts and says "Next voice!")

_Unidentified__: No._

_-shuffling-_

_Conner: Uh- erm- sorry if we-_

_Unidentified__: Get them._

_-screams-_

_Travis: Put us down...things that got us._

_Conner: What are you doing?!_

_Unidentified__: Eliminating distractions. Weakening "allies."_

_-struggling sounds-_

_Conner: I don't know what you mean by that but put. Us. DOWN._

(Travis interrupts whispering to Conner "You had to open your big mouth." Which then started a hushed bickering between the two. Clarisse knocked their two heads together.)

_Unidentified__: If you say so. Rope._

_Travis: Wait. Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, NO!_

_-trees shaking-_

_-thunder sounds-_

_-feedback-_

_-silence-_

_-footsteps-_

_Girl: That was subtle._

_Unidentified__: Next get the girl._

_Girl: What girl?_

_Unidentified: Send a message. Burned print._

_Girl: You- yes ma'am._

_Unidentified__: And do not fail like the last attempt._

_Girl: Oh- that girl...yes mistress._

_-electric sparks-_

_-silence-_

_-animals resume calls-_

There was a lot of silence for the next few minutes, then Jason broke it, "That last voice sounded a lot like-" He didn't finish his sentence but Percy nodded. Annabeth seemed to have an idea as well.

"But that could never, and _will never _happen." Percy said with full confidence. "But just in case, who did that second girl look like?"

"We didn't see anyone else there." Travis said.

"Is anybody gonna talk about that "last attempt" she was talking about?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Clarisse, who's she talking about?" Conner said.

"OK, two things. One HOW IN HADES DID YOU KNOW?! OH wait...nevermind- (Recorder if you didn't catch on) I- well that last attempt...was...on me." Clarisse admitted. "And I can tell you exactly who the little imp is."

"Well then don't be cliche and get on with it before you get taken away to the underworld before we can hear it or worse." Frank said.

"Or worse? What else can happen? Can she die again?" Annabeth said as Nico walked in. He backed out of the room slowly and left. Both Percy and Annabeth went after him.

"It was-" Clarisse almost got to say the words as Percy and Annabeth walked in carrying dragging in Nico.

"I can't go near them! The further I am the less power that drains me." Nico said already losing strength.

"How are they here?" Percy asked.

"Wow, you guys really need to get your priorities straight. Clarisse?" Hazel said.

"THA-" Clarisse said then the lights turn out to make the situation even more so cliche. Everyone who had a weapon drew it. "UGH." The only light provided was the faint glow of the 3 ghost in the room and the weapons drawn.

A mist formed around them, the same shade of green as the Oracle's mist. The lights started flickering at a steady pace. The only person it scared was Conner who lunged to floor after screaming "SALT!"

Everytime the lights went on everyone saw a dark shadow. Percy got up and walked (yes, walked) calmly to the light switch where Chiron, of all people, was standing.

"I needed to get your attention, and yours only." He explained. "Go to your cabin." Percy was skeptical, mainly because Chiron wouldn't look at him, but he obeyed.

He walked through the doorway which revealed a hallway. He could hear a sound, chuckling. He walked down the hallway that shouldn't have been there, only the sounds of his foot prints remained. He expected to hear a scream but he got out completely safe, unharmed. He saw what Chiron wanted him to see. On his cabin, what looked spray painted on was a message that said:

**WATCH.**

Ooo scary. Percy thought, he got closer to his cabin and the message disappeared. He touched the place were the message was formerly. His hand shot back feeling burnt. He was tempted to toss a few waves at the cabin but he ignored it and walked inside. He didn't expect to literally "watch" anything. But there in his room a whole camera system, with wires sticking out from random places, and a few monitors on a table. The cameras were moving side to side by themselves like they were mounted on fans, which didn't make since because it was dead cold outside, hardest winds they'd ever experienced.

Percy noticed there was a camera in every room, including his (at that moment noticing a fan on the ceiling) and the Big House. Every cabin, even in the bathrooms which didn't rotate, and some spaces in the forest but those only played audio apparently. It felt like a game, watch what happens until there's action, Percy didn't want to do that. But he had no choice.

Percy picked up the pair of headphones and put them around his neck so he could hear the forest. He knew something would happen there eventually. In the Big House Chiron was calming down everyone, the shadowy figure was gone. He wished he could get Annabeth's attention so they could be together figuring this out. The cameras synced in movement. He was particularly interested in the Hades cabin, which was completely normal. But the movement of the camera, back between to side of the room, the left side he could see Nico, then it moved so far that he couldn't see him anymore. It was making him more nervous than normal.

He looked at the other rooms, the Hermes cabin was less energetic, the Ares cabin had less people, he looked at the camera for his room, no change. The Hephaestus cabin was deserted, which wasn't exactly different. The Aphrodite cabin had a few demigods cowering under the covers which was slightly sad to see, most cabins were as usual.

He looked back at the Hades cabin. Nico was on the right side of the room now, he was sitting legs crossed looking at wall, he was just staring, Percy hadn't even noticed him move. At that moment everyone in the cabins noticed the cameras, that or the fans. They stared in wonder.

The Hephaestus cabin had a few people in them now, they were climbing up a ladder getting closer to the camera, the camera moving away and toward them again. In the Apollo cabin, Will Solace held out his hand toward the camera causing it to fall and break. The Aphrodite kids were arguing about something, for a few seconds Percy saw a completely different picture on the monitors, almost like it was masking the truth and it was malfunctioning.

Everyone had hollow eyes and were paler than pale. All staring at the camera. The only rooms that stayed normal was the Big House. The picture flickered back to normal except for the Big House which took its turn.

Percy heard kids laughing and lots of rustling in the forest, along with violent wind sounds. Percy shot up out of the seat and ran to his door.

"Hey stop it!" He heard outside of his cabin. He violently shook the doorknob, but it opened from the outside.

Percy rammed into Annabeth, who appeared to his relief, Annabeth not so much.

"Seaweed brain! I was about to check on you, thought you got taken too." Annabeth said quickly, shaken. She was with Nico.

Percy put together a sentence, "Too?" Percy started walking toward the forest where other deceased kids from the Ares cabin were all gathered. He and Annabeth saw something that made them want to cry and throw their hands and scream UUGH.

Hazel and Frank were hugging awkwardly. Hazel saw them and pulled Frank in their direction, "Oh good! We were worried, what happened?" Hazel said.

Annabeth was too stunned to speak. Nico came with them to see why there was so much "dead energy" in one place. Percy stared, the sight send shivers down his back, he felt frozen in place. Nico stood next to them and froze, he saw something completely different. He touched Hazel's face, tears welling up in his eyes.

He blinked back tears. He tried to say something but his voice wouldn't work.

"What? Uh, Hazel said she felt something new and weird over here, turns out there were ghost...here...What are you guys-" Frank said, he waved his hands to wake them from their trance.

"Hazel." Nico said his mouth twitching, she was terrifying to look at but he couldn't help it.

"You guys, do you- do you- You guys are-" Annabeth couldn't say the rest. Frank and Hazel where confused they looked at each other again and jumped back. They called out each other's names in surprise.

"Your face!" Hazel said. "_Your _face!" Frank said. Then their expressions turn to confusion, then to surprise again. They both said "Ohh" realizing what had happened.

* * *

_The odds and ends-_

**Notes: By the way I can't tell any information until the story is told. Also writing horror is not as easy as showing it, there are no jump-scares, all I can do is describe. **


End file.
